Write, Fool, Write
by Rannaty
Summary: A collection of stuff I come up with while trying to figure out how to write again. The first chapters: gen drabbles around 200 words each. Rated to be safe.
1. Memory Cat Flowers

A/N: I have this urge to get back to writing fanfic and I figured that writing something simple that didn't require too much commitment would be the best way to start. WFW will be my dump for all the stuff I come up with from drabbles to one shots. Just trying to get myself back on track, here. Feedback appreciated.

* * *

Memory

The rooms of his soul were dark. The endless black in front of his eyes protected him from the emptiness he would find were he to see. The Voice had told him so. He knew The Voice was liar who didn't do anything unless it would benefit him. The Voice didn't protect.

Yet, wasn't he alive even after everything? It didn't matter if his life was a side product of a grander plan. It didn't matter if this strange way of caring was all a ruse to keep him from interfering. The darkness wrapped around him like an old familiar blanket, warm and comforting. He knew it could turn suffocating.

Right then, nothing mattered. He couldn't remember why it should.

* * *

Cat

The first thing the creature did after falling on his head from above was to give his face a make-over with its tiny claws. Ryou yelped, flailing his arms to get the assaulter away. Once dislodged from his face, the creature, proving to be a tan kitten, locked himself on the front of his sweater and looked up in what Ryou swore was a glare. The boy followed the icy stare up the wall of the building he had been walking by, eyes settling on an open window. The kitten hissed.

What a cruel thing to do.

Because he was a nice guy and because the small cat refused to let go of him, Ryou took the animal home. The little fellow was underfed and suspicious, with his ears pressed against his head, and digging his claws so deep into Ryou's sweater front that the boy thought they had hit skin a few millimeters ago.

He sighed. Blood stains were such a pain to get off.

* * *

Flowers

Red flowers bloomed on the white lab coat. They started small, spreading their wet leaves across what had been pure. The darkness in Malik laughed while sheathing the blade, light catching on the gold. This was the kind of beauty of nature he could appreciate, he decided, admiring the flow a little longer.

The mechanical hiss of a closing door broke the moment and Malik stepped over the corpse into the darkened room before he could be locked out again. Main personality wouldn't like what he was about to do but main personality wasn't going to be around for much longer. Anger was what mattered and he had plenty to feed him, to keep him strong.

The death of the tattooed man, lying unconscious on the bed, would serve to strengthen it.


	2. Family Tower Hero

A/N: Moar of these. Where do they come from? They're almost... _canon_ 0.o

* * *

Family

The white tiger was magnificent. From the way it moved into the shadows of his cage, the way it slept, you could tell the strength lying underneath his thick fur.

The small girl was bursting with wonder. From the way she leaned over the safety line, the way she stared, you could tell the excitement contained behind her brown eyes.

The boy holding her hand, a sibling judging by the same shade of their irises, smiled down at her. His younger sister was more interesting than the great animal.

A parent called. The boy turned. The girl pouted.

"Let's go, Amane."

* * *

Tower

Their partnership was never meant to last past victory or loss. The outcome had turned out to be both for each of them.

Malik hadn't gotten his revenge on the Pharaoh but he had been saved from himself. He hadn't avenged his destiny but had regained his family.

The Spirit of the Ring had lost a match to the Pharaoh, and to Malik's darkness, but he had been brought back from nothing to continue with his greater plan. He hadn't gotten the Rod but he had seen the secret carved on Malik's flesh.

A corned of Malik's mouth twisted up on the way back home. He could have sworn Bakura had thanked him.

* * *

Hero

It was snowing outside. With a steaming cup of tea and the company of his friends, watching the snow fall was the second most fun thing he had done that day. The first place was tied between the massive snowball fight and the building of snowmen. One could argue that the two activities were the same, seeing how Jounouchi's snow-fighter still lacked a head thanks to some well aimed snow-ammo.

The tea burned his tongue while still managing to taste great. He mentioned it to his grandpa, making the man grin and wink, whispering about his super secret recipe. Anzu, who was sitting close enough to hear, stared at her cup for a second before daring to take another sip.

It didn't take long before Jounouchi and Honda began fighting about the video game they had been playing ever since getting back from the great outdoors. Bakura sat by with a look of amusement on his face, waiting for his turn with the controller. When Anzu started yelling at the boys for being loud idiots, Yuugi took it as a sign that everyone needed a refill.

The fighting stopped when he offered to go get more tea and snacks.


	3. Standing Still Deep In Thought

A/N: This time featuring Seto Kaiba and Sugoroku Mutou (Yuugi's grandfather).

* * *

Standing Still

The CEO of KaibaCorp couldn't stop. His fingers moved on the keyboard of his laptop while he was planning ahead for the next week's meetings. The white limo he was seated in was taking him to a café on the outskirts of the city. While he was maximizing his profits, he e-mailed his secretary to remind her that she needed to arrange him a flight out of the country for the next day. A new client, a surprising turn of events he needed to go witness.

Domino was full of life outside the darkened windows. The street lights were flickering on and the people were in a hurry to get the weekend groove on. Seto moved his thoughts to a new gaming system he and his team of engineers were working on. He would need to think up a theme for the advertisement campaign and find someone to work on it full time by the end of the week.

The limo pulled to a stop by a sidewalk and the driver stepped out to open the passenger door. As Seto stepped out, the cool evening wind made the tails of his coat float about. His attention was focused on the café window and the person sitting behind it. Time stood still until their eyes met.

Seto relaxed a little. Mokuba had grown a couple of centimeters again.

* * *

Deep In Thought

His grandson had grown up so fast. It felt like only yesterday the small boy had been coming back from school with bruises bullies had inflicted on him. Like yesterday they had had a talk about standing up for what you believe in that the man had hoped would get Yuugi to go back to school the next day. Yesterday, he had reminded the boy about how he would see Anzu more often if only he kept going back to learn.

Sugoroku smiled as he watched the young man the boy had become. He had reason to be proud. Not everyone's grandson had saved the world.

"Grandpa? Hey, grandpa!"

The voice of said grandson startled him out of his musing. He had been leaning on his broom outside the game shop for who knows how long.

"Yes, Yuugi?"

The young man looked concerned for a moment before smiling. "I've loaded what was left of my stuff to the car. I'll take them to my new place now but I can come back to help you out later."

Sugoroku returned the smile. "There's no need. Take the day off."


	4. Introduction

A/N: This was supposed to be the start of a longer fic but I realized a long time ago that I wouldn't get anywhere with it.

* * *

Introduction

"Uh-hu, well that'd be burial desecration, sir… No, I don't do spells, I'm not a _witch_." The young man was a patient one but he disliked being mistaken for a witch. He had nothing against witches; it was just that exorcism had little to do with witchcraft. Exorcism had involved hitting people on the head with The Bible to convince them that they weren't possessed by a demon and occasionally some actual demon fighting.

_Had involved_. Once upon a time. Now he just gave advice over the phone.

"If you want an incantation, I can give you an address… No, probably not but if it'd make you feel better." The man on the other line began to sound terrified and desperate. The young man flicked back some of his white locks and listened to him rant and rave. "I'm sorry but that's all I can really do." Honestly, the guy shouldn't have pissed on the grave if he was so scared of ghostly vengeance. "I need you to calm down."

There was a scream on the other end and the line went mute. He put the phone down with a sigh. It was 12:30 AM and his shift was almost over. Just another half an hour and he would be free to go home and study.

The phone on the desk in front of him rang. He picked up and tried not to sound too tired or annoyed.

"Paranormal Hotline, Ryou speaking. How may I help you?"


End file.
